


swimming fool

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: jeonghan is bored and wonwoo catches his attention





	swimming fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. so this fic isn't in wonwoo's pov. also i couldn't think of a title and the first thing that came to mid was swimming fool (aka the best perf team song). anyway hope you enjoy this... i really love mermaid aus so i hope this works out :p

He is unsure of how far he has traveled, the sights looking all too similar when he surfaces. It’s an endless expanse of sandy beaches and cliffs illuminated by the moonlight. There is no one else around him, the other members of his family having stayed back when he had expressed wanting to go; they were content with staying in the English waters.

He can see a man standing alone on the shore and watches as he begins to pace down the coast. He seems nervous, he decides, like he's expecting someone to show. He follows his movements and keeps him head lowered as he swims along the shore parallel to the pacing man.

"Wonwoo."

He watches the man turn at the sound of what he can only assume to be his name. A young woman is standing on top of the hill that leads to the town, looking down on the sandy shore with disgust. Jeonghan, the boy in the water, lowers his head below the surface; when he brings him head back up both the man and the woman have gone. He is left alone in the moonlight.

Jeonghan spends his night in the waters near the shore and wakes to the sound of several voices speaking loudly from the sand. he listens to them, keeping his head below the surface.

"Were you waiting for someone?"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep." Jeonghan recognizes the man's voice, Wonwoo's voice, as he speaks to who he presumes to be family. "I came down to clear my head."

"You didn't see anyone?"

"No."

Conversations cease after this and hesitantly Jeonghan lifts him head just above the surface. He sees him standing alone on the shore just as he had the night before. He’s looking down the coast, his arms are crossed tightly across his chest as he begins to pace along the sand in a way similar to the previous night. Carefully, Jeonghan raises his head high above the water’s surface and swims closer to the shore. Though he’s unsure as to what will happen if he sees him, he’s curious.

When he watches him turn his head back towards the expanse of water, he panics and drops him head below the surface with a sudden splash. Jeonghan waits for him to call out to him, accuse him of something he’s sure he hasn’t done. When silence falls over the shore, Jeonghan lifts him head. He’s standing at the water’s edge; the waves that come in lap at his bare toes. When he gives him a wave, as if beckoning him closer, Jeonghan ducks him head back under and swims farther out into the water.

As he moves he can hear his voice calling to him, "Sir, what are you doing?"

He remains submerged, fixing his eyes on the few fish that swim around him. When he turns him head back towards the shore he can see a pair of feet in the water slowly inching their way closer to where he hides. As the feet approach, Jeonghan swims farther out into the open ocean; he knows he won't follow him this far.

"What the hell are you?"

He can still hear him and gives a little laugh before swimming away in the opposite direction of the cliffs.

\---

The following day he appears at the shore just before sunrise, sitting himself in the shallow waters. He admires the blues and greens of his tail and runs a sandy hand through his hair whilst he waits.

Today, he vows not to flee.

The sun climbs high in the sky and still he sits, keeping him eyes fixed on the hills that lead down to the shore and ready to catch the first glimpse of Wonwoo as he stumbles down to the water. When he sees him he tenses, worrying that he has made a mistake in waiting for him. His hands push deeper into the submerged sand, stabilizing himself as he draws nearer.

“You,” he knows he is addressing him when he speaks, walking down to the water’s edge. “Who are you?”

He takes a breath, “My family calls me Jeonghan.” There is a slight tremor to him voice when he speaks, though he sits himself up with exaggerated confidence. Waves crash against him back and roll onto the shore; Wonwoo takes a step back when they do. “I know what you’re thinking. Please, just say it.”

“What the hell are you?”

In response, he flicks his tail upwards, its tip appearing above the surface before settling back down onto the ocean floor. “I believe your people call us mermaids.”

“You’re a -” He takes a moment, placing a hand to his mouth and beginning to pace along the shore. he remains stationary, only turning him head to watch as he paces. He’s startled, speaking aloud about all of the myths and legends he’s read concerning merfolk and related species. “You’re a myth.”

“I’m right here in front of you.”

“I’m dreaming.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Jeonghan turns himself over and swims out into the ocean, now keeping him head just above the surface, “I’m as real as you are.” When he doesn’t respond he ducks him head under and begins to swim away, angry with himself for thinking that speaking to the human was a good idea.

\---

He’s unsure of where he’s going but sees a collection of rocks on either side of him that extend for several feet. When he brings his head above the surface, he’s in a cavern. The sound of dripping water fills him ears as he turns about him surroundings. It's calming; the heavy waves don't seem to cross into the cavern. There’s a stillness about the place that causes a little smile to form on Jeonghan's lips.

He wonders how far it is from where he had met with Wonwoo and swims to the opening, peeking him head out and seeing nothing but the waves. It is not until he swims out from the cavern and peers around it's corner that he sees the shore where Wonwoo still stands. His hands are in his coat pocket and an agitated expression is on his face.

Jeonghan doesn't go back to him, but turns and swims into the cavern and lowers his head below the surface.

\---

It's two days later and he's alone in the underwater cavern. Few fish swim around him though he doesn't take notice of them. When he looks up towards the surface he sees something drawing near, a long strip of something dark. Jeonghan keeps him head below the surface, swimming over to the object and placing him hands on its frame. he doesn't recognize the material nor the object.

"Jeonghan?" It's his voice he hears above the surface, his voice coming from the unfamiliar object, "God, this is insane."

He brings him head up, fingers holding onto the wooden frame of Wonwoo's boat - an object he has scarcely seen in him years of traveling the seas. The ones he has seen have always been bigger with large sails and many voices, nothing like the one Wonwoo rides in.

"You found me."

Wonwoo looks down, startled to see Jeonghan peering up at him. "Yeah, I saw you coming out of here a few days back. I finally got the, uh, courage to see if you were still here."

"Well, I am."

The only sounds that pass between them now is that of the water dripping off of the rocks. Jeonghan keeps him eyes fixed on Wonwoo while he looks around the cavern. When he does speak, it's not directed towards Jeonghan, "I never knew this was in the cliffs. I used to stand above here without ever looking below."

"You're so human. You never care to look below; you're always concerned with what's on top. That's why you were so surprised when you first saw me, wasn't it?"

"Or maybe it was because you have a tail."

Jeonghan takes him hands off of the boat and swims a few feet away from him. "Do you have anything else you wish to say to me?"

"Are you alone?"

He nods, "My family didn't want to travel somewhere unknown. I wanted to explore, to see the different things that thrive in other parts of the sea, or even on shore," he gives him a smile and begins to swim around his boat. “Now I’m here, wherever here is.”

Wonwoo turns around to face him, informing him that he’s in the Yellow Sea, 

“I’ve lived here my entire life.”

“And you don’t grow tired of seeing the same things day after day?”

He shakes his head; he likes the consistency of knowing exactly where he is and how to get to where he wants to go. “Besides,” he adds, “I’d miss my mum too much.”

Jeonghan swims closer to him, placing his hands back on the frame of the boat and looking up at him, “I’m sure my parents don’t miss me much. My father thought everything I said was nonsense and mother listened to him over me.”

“That’s how dad was before he left. Mum still thinks I’m speaking another language when I talk about my writings.”

The two continue to talk for the rest of the afternoon, recounting stories of their past and sharing in one another's company. An easiness has washed over the two of them; no longer are they afraid of the other . A sort of friendship has come over them.

It’s early evening when Wonwoo complains of being hungry and Jeonghan swims beside him out of the cavern and around the corner that leads to the shore. He waves goodbye to him as he rows back, a warm smile on his lips when he waves back. He turns back, dropping him head below the surface and entering back into the cavern and  hopes to see his face again tomorrow.

\---

Every morning at sunrise he is out in front of the shore, waiting to see Wonwoo stumble down the slope and onto the sand. He waits for him to push the boat into the water and swim out to him.

Every morning at sunrise he is _disappointed_.

He’s unsure of how long it has been since he has last seen him, sometime between four and five sunrises coming to mind as he floats in the shallow waters. In reality, it has been a week. On the morning of the eighth sunrise it is not Wonwoo who comes down the slope, but a woman; the same woman he remembers from his first night in the waters.  

“What have you done to my cousin?” Jeonghan hears the woman yell from where she stands at the water’s edge.

He swims closer to the shore, though he is hesitant to do so, “I haven’t done anything to him, he returned on his own. I haven’t even seen him since he returned to you days ago.”

“That’s not what I meant; he’s changed.”

Jeonghan tilts his head, confused by the woman’s words, “Changed how?”

The woman shakes him head, “He talks of leaving, that he’s had enough of this town. He wants to go to sea, to go to America and try his luck with his foolish writings over there.”

The slightest form of a smile forms on Jeonghan’s lips; Wonwoo listened to him. “Why hasn’t he come to the shore?”

“My father is keeping him inside. Now, I think it’s best for you to leave him before he comes down himself.”

Jeonghan nods, swimming out further before dropping below the surface and finding him way back to his cavern. He thinks about leaving, though as he considers the option over in him head he’s unsure if he remembers the way he came. Regret settles over him as he sits on a rock under the surface, admiring the few fish that dart past him. “I shouldn’t have left.” he remains stationary for some time, thinking over the route back to him family in his head. He remembers traveling north and hopes if he travels south, he will find a familiar face.

When he brings him head up to the surface for a final look, he sees something swimming towards him, entering the cavern with weak strokes. The figure is breathy, struggling to stay above the shore. He doesn’t question who it is, but swims over to support the figure from slipping under.

“I’m so sorry,” Wonwoo’s words come between coughs, eyes closed as he fights to stay conscious. 

He keeps him upright, helping him to sit on one of the lower ledges. He coughs water onto the rocks while he keeps hold of his hand. “Why did you come?”

“Jihyo said you were gone; I wanted to see for myself.”

“And if I were gone what would you do? You’re not exactly a strong swimmer.”

He coughs again, more water pouring from his mouth, “I knew you wouldn't leave.”

Jeonghan squeezes his hand, resting his head on the cold stone ledge and listening as Wonwoo’s breathing begins to even out. He doesn’t know how he’ll get him back to shore, but for now is grateful that there is still life in him.

An hour later he lets go of his hand and tells him he’s going to check to see if the shore is empty. Seeing that it is, he returns to him and carefully has him get on him back. he’s not sure how well it will work, but is willing to try for the sake of delivering him safely to the shore. It’s not a large distance, but the added weight causes him to take longer. As he swims, he’s mindful of the waves that crash around him and he is fortunate they are low. Entering the shallow water, he lets him off and and Wonwoo stands with shaking legs. The water comes to his waist, though he leans down so they are he is at eye level with him.

“Thank you, Jeonghan.”

He smiles, bringing his hands up to touch his cheeks. He moves closer and places his lips to his in a soft kiss. He quickly parts, taking him hands off of his face and swimming a few paces back. He gives him the words “goodbye” before he slips under the surface and begins him journey south. Jeonghan doesn’t resurface his head and he’s unsure if he’s still standing there , but lifts a hand above the water to give a final goodbye before he departs, knowing it is for the best that he rejoins him family.

_ I hope to see you on the seas _ , he thinks to himself in hopes that they will one day meet again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my cat was lay on my stomach whilst editing this so sorry for any mistakes :p


End file.
